Book Cover
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec loved to live in the world of books. Considering his life to be very boring and ordinary, just wanting some action to break the monotone. Then he saw glitter covered hair peak between book shelves. Will the mistery boy be able to bring some action into his life?


_Adorable oneshot time!_

Excitement.

That was the only feeling going through the blue eyed boy currently making his way through a too crowded library on a Sunday afternoon.

He usually comes sooner. Gets to the library, gets a book he wants to read that day and just sits in the chair and reads for hours on end. Reads about adventure and mystery, lives he wants to live.

At least that's what he did until a few months ago.

Until the first note came.

It was a day like any other for Alec really. Wake up early, walk half an hour to get to the nearest library, find a book, curl up and read. Nothing more to it. That's how the boy's every weekend was. It was his way of relaxing, of finding something worthwhile, something to make his eyes brighten and a small smile reach his lips without him noticing.

Ninjas, detectives, superheroes, even a murderer or two…Those were the things filling his head and making him happy. The lives of mystery he dreams living.

That was months ago though. Then one day Alec looked up between pages, just one quick glance. One quick glance making him see glitter covered blackness peaking from behind one of the bookshelves.

It took a moment to figure out that what he was seeing was hair, and another for the person to move so he can see the eyes. Gold and green eyes, on a tall tanned skinned boy. A boy looking older than Alec is.

The hair made the blue eyed one stop, but it was the eyes that made him stay, stare at the boy until he glanced up and their eyes met for a second. A second after which Alec looked back at his book.

When he looked back up the boy was gone.

He saw glitter here and there a few more times after that. And then their eyes met again as the gold and green eyed boy took a book out only to open it and put back on the shelf. And if Alec didn't just imagine it he swears he saw him slip something in between the book cover before he did.

So it was his own curiosity that made him get up an hour after the boy left because he just can't stop thinking about it. It was curiosity that made him see that first note.

**Want a challenge? Leave the answer in 12B4**

The whole note took him by surprise then, not to mention confused him to no end.

But at the end of the day Alec was standing at the shelf row 12, letter B, holding the forth book down on the forth shelf from the floor.

And just like that the blond accepted and became the detective and secret agent he always dreamed of being.

Now too Alec was confident and at ease as he picked up the right book that he was instructed to and saw the note there just like always. The note left by Magnus.

That's what the green eyed boy wrote his name was when Alec asked through a note of his own.

**A-a. Not here either.** Alec laughed at reading the first words written down before the read the rest. **It's way too easy to end it here don't you think darling? Go to the fountain three blocks down. Hop hop now Alec.**

So without one thought against it Alec did as it said, taking the note with him as he walked out of the door and towards his next destination.

They've been at it since early morning. Well Magnus has, Alec just followed. Keeping his own note in his pocket for now as he always does. He needs to wait to get to his final destination to leave it.

So for now he has been to three libraries, a bookstore, cinema, ten different parks and even a zoo.

And still he's loving every second of it even if his feet hurt from so much walking. It's really fun after all.

Magnus makes sure of that. Giving him little tasks between the answer and question notes. Because that's what they started doing at one point of all of this. They started leaving question for the other in the notes, questions that were answered in another.

That's how Alec got Magnus's name and Magnus did the same, found out his favorite color, movie…he knows so much about this boy he doesn't even know. Who he only saw all together four times and never spoke a word to.

And somehow through the last three months and all their notes of questions and answers Alec found himself liking the boy who is making his life so full of mystery and clues. The boy who is still kind of a mystery on its own.

It didn't take long for Alec's aching feet to get to where he needed to go, and it took only one glance around for him to know where the next note is. He knows how Magnus's mind works by now after all.

So to the crack on the statue it is.

Of course, the note was there.

**What I like? I like you. Hope you don't mind. What about you?**

Alec's cheeks heated up at the note, not expecting that at all. And what does he mean what about him? How is he supposed to answer? He never got asked questions to which he had to answer somewhere on the open where people can take the note before Magnus gets to see it.

Also is this really it for today? Is Magnus really going to ignore the last thing Alec left him yesterday? The pale boy knew he probably will from the start but still there was hope.

Guess not; he thought even as he stared at the paper and the words there. If he liked him then why is he ignoring Alec's other question?

"The answer is yes by the way." A deep voice startled Alec out of his thoughts and made him turn around only to come face to face withglitter and green. A small smile on the lips of the boy currently standing in front of him.

Magnus.

All he could do was stare because he didn't ignore the question from yesterday.

"Now what about yours Alec?" Magnus continued and all Alec could do was smile, feeling happy all of the sudden because Magnus actually likes him too and is asking him the same.

"I like you too." He could not for the life of him speak above a whisper but the other boy heard it, smiling himself before pulling Alec forward.

"Did you like our little game darling?" their lips were only inches apart as Magnus spoke.

"Yea." With the answer Magnus closed that little distance that was left between them and kissed the lips he was dreaming of for months now, Alec's last note in his back pocket.

**Oh yes you would look so good with raibow hair. And I would read your book, so you can't say no one would. No more excuses. Also what do you like the most in this very moment? That's my question of the day.**

**If I say I like you would you be willing to meet me for real?**

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_So this is just an adorable little thing I thought of. Don't know where the rainbow hair came from though but I'm going with it. Did you like it? I tried myaking it cute._

_So pretty please leave a review below my lovelies. I'll be waiting._


End file.
